Xenomorph Playground
by Broken Heart 311
Summary: A man carrying a "special gift to the galaxy" tries to find his way out of a Xenomorph-infested mall in one of humanity's most prosperous colonies. Unfortunately, the Xenos have no desire to let anyone get out of their sights.


**October 10, 2623**

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn…" I muttered in a low voice as I ran, "…damn, damn, damn!"

"Oh God!" A civilian I passed by, having hid in a nail salon, shouted at the top of his lungs, getting toppled to the ground by a hissing Xenomorph, "Help me!"

"Holy shit!" A security guard from the second floor raised his gun against one of the approaching Xenos. BAM-BAM-BAM! He took several shots against it. However, it wasn't at all fazed. Instead, it only got more pissed off, charging right toward the guard, jumping right over the steel railing, falling flat on both of their asses on the solid floor.

I was running across the once happiness-filled shopping section of the mall to get the hell out and find safety. Thankfully, having looked the map I shouldn't have been too far from the entrance. I had only just begun to make my way out after needing to go do something deep underground to fulfill my final project, and trust me, it was necessary; I had only one last step to make once I made it out. All I had to do was avoid the Xenomorphs and not take any sweet-ass time to loot from the abundance of stores, which I didn't plan to do anytime soon since…well, it was obvious.

As I kept rushing, I felt an immense weight hold me down, enough to send me down to the floor on my back. What immediately dominated my sight was another Xenomorph, with its disgusting drools dripping down to my neck like a mindless dog. Its hissing would've destroyed my eardrums had it went on for 30 seconds. Luckily, I injected myself with the "Death Machine" serum before deciding to run so I grabbed it by its own neck with both hands, lifted myself off the ground, and tossed it into the window of a candy store, taking the surrounding, neatly-placed sweets with it. Once he was dealt with, I continued with my quest.

"Yes!" I muttered to myself in excitement, bearing witness to the many entrance doors a few yards from me, "I'm almost there…"

"KA-KLACK!" Cracked the crushed floor as a giant Xeno dropped down in front of me, introducing himself by his hissing.

"Yah shit…" I whispered, having had nothing more than my bare hands and a lab coat that had jack shit capable of killing. But then, I remembered that I still should've been able to combat the Xeno thanks to the serum. With that in mind, I raised my right hand and, with as much might I could've mustered, launched it right into its neck just like the last one.

"KLISH!" My hand burst into the Xeno's fleshy-but-biomechanical neck, feeling all the acid blood that was in there. But luckily for me, thanks to some other stuff I took as well, it didn't burn like Hell as it was in. All that really annoyed me was its little mouth that was dangerously close to my forehead. "KLUSH!" I had instantly pulled my hand back from the Xeno, holding its throat tightly, witnessing all the acid blood come pouring out like a lava flowing out of a volcano, emitting shrieks from the Xeno that only gargled up as seconds went by. By then, I had already shoved it to the side, charging right out of the exit as if I was in football.

Having finally made it outside, an instant blast of the cool wind of night rushed toward me face, earning a pleasant moan from me. However, when I looked to see what was ahead, I saw what should've been obvious by then: The Xenomorphs, whom didn't even notice a shred of me, were already in the parking lot, terrorizing the locals whom were unfortunate to have been outside when they arrived. When I took off into the lot, I could see the flip-outs of people who were lucky to be in their cars, only to be surrounded by gangs of hissing Xenos, breaking and denting their respective vehicles, violently yearning to get a piece of their screaming victims. I wanted to so desperately assist them in their predicaments with my temporary abilities, but there was no time. The importance of the project's completion was too great. It was above the concerns of the civilians.

After making it out of the parking lot, I took one look back at the area, getting one last glimpse of the Xenomorph infestation that deemed saving the mall a lost cause. Not even the military could clean it up in a matter of days with what we've done, but it didn't matter, I still had a job to do, and my chest was getting heavy. Having needed to find a private, secluded area to finish my work, I rushed forward into the lush, Xenomorph-free (at least at the moment) forest aimlessly. I had no precise location in mind, but I didn't want the uncivilized Xenos to be nearby for the new birth. I had thought this new…being might've been good for them…

"Mmpf!" I grunted to myself, stopping right in front of a tall, thick tree. My chest was starting to become heavier, "It's…coming." I put one hand on the bark as it kept rumbling inside, begging to come out. It was only a matter of time before…

"KLISH!" The Chestburster finally unleashed from my body, sticking its cute, little, blood-soaked head out in front of the beautiful tree. Blood splashed all over the bark, my fists clenched as hard as they could as the creature started worming its way fully out of my torso.

"Y-…yes…" With the cocktail of super-serums having still been inside, they helped me muster up a few last words before my own passing, "…run…my child."

The tiny Xeno, once it was completely out, free to live the life it so heartedly desired, took off into the forest…


End file.
